


There, All Patched Up

by BewareTheBadger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mention of blood, Reader Insert, Was supposed to be a simple imagine prompt but I got carried away a bit, gender neutral reader, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheBadger/pseuds/BewareTheBadger
Summary: You and Jonathan narrowly escape Batman, but in the process Jonathan is hurt. You treat his wounds and become much closer with him
Relationships: Jonathan Crane x Reader Insert, jonathan crane x you
Kudos: 5





	There, All Patched Up

Adrenaline was still coursing through your veins. You were still mesmerized by how you and Jon were able to escape. You had to admit, you had been a little scared. The image of the dark large form of Batman chasing close to your heels sent shivers up your spine. Due to the amount of adrenaline in your system, it was difficult to recall exactly each detail of the whole chase. But through the fog, you could remember that the Bat must have thrown a Batarang at you and Jon. You weren’t sure who exactly he had been aiming for, but he had managed to hit his target. 

His target unfortunately ended up being Jonathan. 

You both now took a moment to rest in a darkened alleyway, trying to catch your breath, but as quietly as you could. You had managed to lose Batman, thanks to a flock of crows that happened to be nearby, but you couldn’t be sure if he had given up or was still looking. A simple whistle from Jon’s lips sent the crowd of corvids onto your purser, distracting him long enough for you two to make a quick escape and disappear before Batman could get his bearings.

You could faintly hear a few painful groans from Jonathan as he caught his breath and through the dim light you could make out a good sized tear in his costume. The Batarang must have connected with Jon’s right shoulder just enough to wound him, but not enough to bring him down. Now you could see that there was a decently sized dark splotch staining the inside of his costume. 

“Jon! You’re hurt.” You say worriedly.

“It’s nothing of concern. I’ll be ok.” He reassures.

Ignoring Jon’s attempt to not pay attention to his wound, you fling your backpack off your shoulders, letting it fall to the ground with a soft thump. You unzip the largest pocket of the bag and retrieve some gauze, some isopropyl alcohol and bandages. 

You approach him with the handy medical supplies and he takes a step back away from you.

“Truly [insert-name], I’ll be just fine. I’ll fix myself up when we get back.” Jon says as he lightly covers his wound with his left hand.

“Oh shut it and let me help.” You hiss out stubbornly.

Jonathan rolls his eyes and finally gives in, removing his left hand from his shoulder. He sits down against the brick wall behind him, allowing you access to his wound. You slide over to his right side, a dim light above you both giving you enough light to be able to see what you’re doing. His wound was still bleeding. It was long but just shallow enough to be fine without any stitches. You take a small corner of the bandage, dipping it into the alcohol. Gently, you press it against the cut. Jon winces slightly from the bitter sting. You glance up at him and he embarrassingly looks away, a small bit of blush on his cheeks. 

“Sorry.” You quickly say.

“It’s alright. I’ve had worse.” He replies, his gaze shifting from you to something at his left side. 

Definitely hiding his blush.

You lay the bandage onto your lap and move on to the gauze. Seeing as how the wound isn’t too deep, the gauze will mostly just be there to help stop any further bleeding and to give the wound a bit more protection. Finally you can get to the bandage. You gently push up Jonathan’s sleeve, revealing more of his shoulder. Just underneath the rest of the burlap of his costume, you can make out the very tip of an older scar. Jon looks back at you as you push up his sleeve, his blush deepening. 

You softly wrap the bandage around Jon’s shoulder and you peel off a small wrapper at the end of the bandage, sticking it to itself. 

You toss the remaining supplies back into your bag and glance at your handy work.

“Let's hope it stays until we make it back to the safehouse.” You say hopefully, standing back up.

Jonathan rises with you and before you know what’s happening he pulls you into an embrace. You wrap your arms around his midsection, returning the hug.

“Thank you, my little crow.” Jonathan whispers sweetly.

“You’re very welcome, my dear Master of Fear.” You whisper back.


End file.
